Warriors Go to Middle School!
by Chucklez-Lives-On
Summary: This is what happens when you plop the Warrior cats into the real world and make them go to school! Okay, I'm not that good at summaries... Read and Review please!
1. Lionblaze in Homeroom

**This is what happens when you put Warrior cats in middle school! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and none of these cats are mine. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

**Principal- Mistystar**

**Vice Principal- Bramblestar**

**Secretary- Daisy**

**Guidance Counselor- Leafpool**

**Nurse- Littlecloud**

**Hall/Lunchroom Monitor- Gorsetail**

**Detention Monitor- Crowfeather**

**Librarian- Dapplenose**

**ACADEMIC TEACHERS-**

**Math Teachers- Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Smokefoot, and Rowanclaw**

**English Teachers- Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw and Graymist**

**Science Teachers- Dustpelt, Pouncetail, Millie, and Tawnypelt**

**Social Studies Teachers- Oakfur, Graystripe, Mosspelt, and Onestar**

**Reading Teachers- Reedwhisker and Icewing**

**SPECIALS TEACHERS-**

**Gym Teachers- Blackstar and Squirrelflight**

**Health Teacher- Mothwing**

**Music Teachers- Mintfur and Brightheart**

**Computers Teacher- Spiderleg**

**Art- Duskfur and Nightcloud**

**(All teachers can be study teachers)**

**STUDENTS- **

**Eighth Grade Students- Birchfall**

**Whitewing**

**Toadfoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Ratscar**

**Snowbird**

**Leaftail**

**Weaselfur**

**Harespring**

**Emberfoot**

**Pebblefoot**

**Seventh Grade Students-**

**Berrynose**

**Hazeltail**

**Mousewhisker**

**Cinderheart**

**Poppyfrost**

**Honeyfern**

**Hollyleaf**

**Lionblaze**

**Jayfeather**

**Foxleap**

**Icecloud**

**Olivenose**

**Owlclaw**

**Shrewfoot**

**Scorchfur**

**Kestrelflight**

**Heathertail**

**Breezepelt**

**Willowshine**

**Whiskernose**

**Minnowtail**

**Mallownose**

**Robinwing**

**Sixth Grade-**

**Toadstep**

**Rosepetal**

**Bumblestripe**

**Blossomfall**

**Briarlight**

**Ivypool **

**Dovewing**

**Cherrypaw**

**Molepaw**

**Tigerheart**

**Flametail**

**Dawnpelt**

**Pinenose**

**Ferretclaw**

**Starlingwing**

**Furzetail**

**Boulderfur**

**Crouchpaw**

**Larkpaw**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Swallowtail**

**Sunstrike**

**Hollowflight**

**Troustream**

**Mossyfoot**

**Rushtail**

**Heronpaw**

**Beetlewhisker**

**Petalfur**

**Grasspelt**

* * *

"Hi, Lionblaze!" Cinderheart and Mousewhisker ran over to him.

Lionblaze nodded to them. "Hi, guys."

Mousewhisker rolled his eyes. "Summer went by so fast, it wasn't even funny."

"Oh yeah." Lionblaze shrugged. "So, what's your schedules like?"

Mousewhisker pulled out his schedule. "My homeroom teacher is... oh, yuck, Cloudtail!"

"That stinks," agreed Lionblaze. "Mine's Graystripe."

"Oh, so's Poppyfrost. And Berrynose." Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

"I pity you," Mousewhisker puffed. "That's worse than having Cloudtail as a homeroom teacher."

"Yeah." Berrynose was the most annoying cat in the grade.

"Time to come in!" Brackenfur, the teacher with outdoor duty, called. Lionblaze hissed angrily as he was pushed forward by a crowd of cats, sixth, seventh, and eighth graders alike.

He went to his locker and opened it, and began cramming books He finished putting his stuff away. Then he glanced at his schedule. "All righty, first period with... oh, StarClan help me... Dustpelt." He sighed and grabbed his science binder, a notebook, his folder, and his pencil case. Then he shut his locker and walked down the hall, and turned into his homeroom, which was Graystripe's.

Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Heathertail, and Robinwing were already there.

"All right, good, another student. Lionblaze, is it?" Graystripe was at the doorway.

"Yeah." Lionblaze nodded.

"Take a seat at one of the desks," Graystripe invited him.

"Like I can do anything else," Lionblaze said under his breath.

After he arrived, two other cats came in, Foxleap and Shrewfoot. The the bell rang, and a minute later, Scorchfur burst in, panting. "Sorry I'm late. My mom was late dropping me off."

A few cats laughed. Lionblaze sniggered. He had walked to school. Most of the cats, who were seventh grade and older, walked or took the bus. But there were still the select few that were driven.

"Any other day, I'd have to give you a detention," Graystripe meowed sternly. "But since today is the first day of school, I'll let you off with a warning."

Scorchfur nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. I understand."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. Scorchfur had always formally addressed teachers like that. It was just like him to call a teacher "Sir". But then again, he had had Rowanclaw as a homeroom teacher last year. He was worse than an army general. Lionblaze shivered, grateful that Rowanclaw wasn't his math teacher.

A spitball whizzed by his ear. It landed on the back of Heathertail's neck. "Ew!" she screamed. "Get it off, get it off!"

"Who shot that?" Graystripe glanced around the room.

Foxleap and Robinwing were laughing. Hard.

"Which one of you did it?" Graystripe stormed over to the pair.

Foxleap snorted and pointed at Robinwing. "He did it."

Robinwing rolled his eyes and pointed at Foxleap. "He did it."

"I wish I had a lie detector," Graystripe grumbled. "But I don't, so I'm going to have to ask you two to see me after homeroom's finished."

Ooh. Staying after class was not a good sign.

The loudspeaker buzzed to life. "Please rise for the Warrior Pledge."

"I pledge allegiance to the Clans of the Warriors. And to the republic, for which it stands, one Clan, under StarClan, and may there be liberty and justice for all." That was the Warrior Pledge.

"If you have lost your purple, mouse-furred pencil case, please report to the main office to retrieve it."

_How do you lose something on the first day of school?_

"If you want to join the robotics club, please see Spiderleg after class."

_I'm not doing that! I'm more of a dodgeball-type guy._

"Birchfall, please report to room 216. Icewing is waiting for you."

_He's an eighth grader! Is it possible that he's gotten lost? No._ Birchfall liked to consider himself as an "Alley Cat", (which, BTW, is "bad" cats are called). He liked to skip class, but wasn't very successful in doing so. In fact, Lionblaze has heard many of the teachers talking about him, saying that he had the most detentions from any of the students they had ever had.

"Today's lunch is toasted vole sandwich on your choice of whole wheat or sourdough bread, with the sides of fruit cups, jello, and potato chips. Remember, lunch is three dollars, and everything at the snack bar is a dollar. Have a good first day at Warriors Middle School!" The intercom died off, and the class began chatting again.

"That seems better than what they sold last year," Heathertail shuddered. "the mystery mouse meat was so disgusting, I swore that I would never buy lunch again!"

"Well, there was always the hot lunch line, with the hot dogs, the grilled cheese sandwich, and the PB and J sandwiches. And, the salad bar," Lionblaze meowed.

Heathertail shuddered again. "If you'd seen and tasted what I saw and tasted last year, you wouldn't trust school food either."

"Well, I don't have time in the morning to make lunch, and neither does my mom. I'm serious, she'll shove a five-dollar bill into my hand and dash off to work. But sometimes, she messes up and gives me bigger bills. Like today. I got a ten," Lionblaze dug his paw into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his ten-dollar bill. "I've got more money in my locker. Both of my parents are working late tonight, so I'm going to hang out with Mousewhisker, and we might hang out at the outdoor mall, and buy some stuff that I didn't manage to get before school starts."

Heathertail nodded. "My mom says I have to go grocery shopping today. I'm taking Sedgewhisker with me. Maybe we could meet up after school, and walk over there together? I mean, the grocery store is near there."

"I'm cool with that," Lionblaze nodded.

"Great! See you later," Heathertail mewed, as the bell rang.

Lionblaze sighed. He grabbed his stuff and stood up. "Time to go." he hurried out of the room and darted to the stairs. "Time for Dustpelt," he grumbled.

* * *

**Lionblaze's Schedule**

**7:40- Homeroom (Teacher- Graystripe)**

**7:55- Science (Teacher- Dustpelt)**

**8:40- Math (Teacher- Sandstorm)**

**9:35- Music (Teacher- Brightheart)**

**10:20- Reading (Teacher- Icewing)**

**11:05- Lunch**

**11:30- Gym (Teacher- Squirrelflight)**

**12:15- Social Studies (Teacher- Onestar)**

**1:00- English (Teacher- Brackenfur)**

**1:45- Dismissal**


	2. Lionblaze vs Breezepelt Part I

**Sorry it took so long for this update, I've been super busy lately. But without further ado, Lionblaze's, um, interesting time in science! **

* * *

Lionblaze padded into the room.

"Go stand in the back of the room with the other students. I will be assigning seats once everyone gets here," Dustpelt told him.

_Figures_, Lionblaze thought, but he nodded. "'Okay." he padded to the back of the room.

"Hollyleaf!" he gasped. "You're in this class too?"

"Yeah. Sadly." Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "I would've rather had a different science teacher, like Tawnypelt. I heard she's an awesome teacher."

"I could've had my homeroom teacher, but _noo_, I had to get Dustpelt." Lionblaze snorted.

"Now that everyone's here, I shall assign seats. Foxleap and Whiskernose, take the seats right here. Hollyleaf and Minnowtail, sit at the desks next to them. Breezepelt and Lionblaze, sit in the seats behind Foxleap and Whiskernose. And lastly, Olivenose and Berrynose, sit behind Hollyleaf and Minnowtail."

Lionblaze groaned. Breezepelt was in his class? He was the most annoying and mean cat in the grade. Yeah, Berrynose was annoying, but now that Lionblaze thought of it, Breezepelt was the most annoying. He slid into his seat. "Hi," he said cautiously to Breezepelt.

"Sup, dorkus." Breezepelt lifted his chin.

_So that's how he wants to play._ Lionblaze narrowed his eyes and gave Breezepelt a curt nod.

"Quiet down, please!" Dustpelt silenced them. "Welcome to science class. This year, we will be studying forest science, which will involve going outside to the outdoor classroom often."

"So, wimp, I should hope that I don't have any more classes with you. You're so pathetic I rather dread the fact that everyday now, I'll be sitting next to you."

"Right back atcha," Lionblaze snarled.

"Lionblaze and Breezepelt!" Dustpelt's stern meow snapped the bickering toms back into realization, by which meaning that they were in a classroom. "Switch seats with Hollyleaf and Minnowtail. And do not let me catch you talking while I'm talking. Which brings me to rules and classroom expectations..."

"Nice going, dummy," Breezepelt shook his head and picked up his binder. Lionblaze sighed and grabbed his stuff. He slid into Hollyleaf's former seat.

"Now, as I was saying, gum-chewing will not be tolerated in this class, as many of your teachers will say. So I wisely suggest not bringing gum to school, because if it is seen, it will be confiscated."

Lionblaze groaned. _It's like we're new here!_

Breezepelt stuck his tongue out at Lionblaze, revealing green, chewed-up gum.

Unfortunately for Breezepelt, Dustpelt saw him. "Not off to the best start, are we, Breezepelt?" he growled. "Go spit out the gum and give me the pack, if it is with you."

"It isn't." Breezepelt answered.

_Yeah, right._ Lionblaze thought. He saw a Watermelon Splash gum pack poking out of Breezepelt's pencil case. But he kept his mouth shut as Breezepelt leaned over the trash can so that his face was practically hidden in the trash. Then he "spit out" the gum.

Dustpelt was still suspicious. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

Breezepelt opened his mouth wide, the gum hidden under his tongue.

"Under your tongue, please." Dustpelt seemed to have been through this event before.

Breezepelt's eyes widened. He closed his mouth, and wincing, he swallowed the gum. He then opened his mouth.

Dustpelt snorted. "Swallowing gum isn't good for you. I hope we don't have to go through this again. If so, there will be punishment."

"Yes. Sorry." Breezepelt avoided the teacher's narrowed eyes. He slid back into his seat.

Dustpelt continued to talk. Breezpelt took the pack of gum from his pencil case and passed it to Lionblaze. "Take it," he growled. "And give it back to me after class."

"I'll take it," Lionblaze whispered coolly. "But I won't give it back. I rather like this gum."

"You're crazy." Breezepelt huffed. "There's only two sticks left in the pack. Besides, I borrowed it. From Toadfoot. And he said that he'd get me if I didn't return it."

"We both know that Toadfoot's a grump and an over-exaggerator. Besides, you deserve it. When he corners you and asks you where the heck his gum is, you can tell him the truth about what happened."

"That you took it and didn't give it back?" Breezpelt's eyes were wide. "I'll keep it and take the risk that Dustpelt sees it."

"Can't you just get a fresh pack? Remember? Birchfall has a gum store in his locker."

"My mom gave me enough money for lunch, and nothing else."

"Get somebody to loan you money."

"Fine. Can you loan me money?"

"Are you insane?" Lionblaze shoved the gum back to Breezepelt. "No way!"

"Lionblaze and Breezepelt!" Dustpelt interrupted them. "Stop talking! You know what, Breezepelt, go switch seats with Hollyleaf. Lionblaze, stay there."

Breezepelt groaned, and grabbed his stuff. He slipped the gum pack into his pencil case and stood up. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime." Lionblaze responded through clenched teeth.

Hollyleaf slid into the seat. "Sup, bro?"

"Hello."

Hollyleaf was rather cool.

"So, Blazey."

She also made nicknames for everyone she knew. Lionblaze was Blazey. Mousewhisker was Mousey. Some were obvious. Some were just plain weird. Like, Birchfall was "Tree-Dude".

"It's because "birch" is the name of a tree. A birch tree." Hollyleaf had said to him when Lionblaze had asked where Birchfall's name had come from. "What are you doing after school? I'm going over to Cinderheart's house."

"Oh, I'm going to the outdoor mall with Mousewhisker, Heathertail, and some sixth grader named Sedgewhisker."

"Now I need to make a nickname for these little kids. You can tell her that the Queen of Nicknames has bestowed on her the name "Li'l Sedge."

_Weird_. "Why?" Lionblaze asked.

"Cuz she's a little kid. Once she moves up a grade, I'll change it."

"Interesting." Lionblaze nodded.

"Lionblaze! Could you stop talking?" Dustpelt half-growled, half-screeched at him. "You know what, go sit at the empty desk at the back of the classroom. And honestly, I hoped I would not have to do this on the first day of school, but come up here. I am going to give you lunch detention for the rest of the week. You will not have it today, because Crowfeather doesn't need this kind of junk on the first day of school."

Lionblaze's jaw dropped. Some kids gasped. Some laughed, including Breezepelt.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dustpelt puffed irritably.

Lionblaze shut his trap and picked up his stuff. He walked slowly to the front of the room. Dustpelt was scribbling on a pink slip. He handed it to Lionblaze. "I'm very disappointed with you."

"I'm sorry." Lionblaze bowed his head and avoided Dustpelt's eyes. He took the slip and scurried to the back of the classroom. He sighed and sat in the desk. It was so empty around him. The closest cat to him was Berrynose, and he was fox-lengths away. He felt so lonely.

Detention was different things for different cats. Some cats thought of detention as a joke, who took their pink slips while they laughed and smiled, or acted like they were voted Clan leader. This was Breezepelt, Foxleap, Hollyleaf and several others.

Others didn't care if they got detention or got away free, but acted like they cared, so that the teachers would be satisfied. This was Lionblaze.

And then there were the cats who made a big fuss. They did not like detention at all. They would pout, cry, and tell the teachers, "I'm so sorry! Please, find it in your heart to forgive me!" Berrynose would be like that, although he had never gone to detention.

_This is_ not _best first__ day ever, I can already tell. One period in and I have earned myself a detention from the hardest-to-please techer in the school._


	3. Lionblaze and the Multiplication Quiz

**I don't own Titanium, or anything else you find in this story that's trademarked. Including the Warrior cats themselves****.**

* * *

Lionblaze hurried into the classroom and looked around. He was early. So was Icecloud, who had earphones plugged in, and was singing softly. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall... I am titianium!"

"Okay..." Lionblaze shrugged. He slid into a seat. Sandstorm wasn't there yet.

The desks were sorted into groups, and Lionblaze had sat at the head of a group of five.

Soon enough, the cats came in and slid into seats around him. At his table, Mousewhisker, Robinwing, Owlclaw, and Berrynose sat. At the second table, Icecloud, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Heathertail, and Kestrelflight sat.

Sandstorm came in. "Welcome to seventh grade math! Please stand up so I can assign seats."

"Aww," Mousewhisker groaned, but stood up. Lionblaze followed.

"At the first table," Sandstorm nodded towards the table that Lionblaze had sat at. "Can I have Kestrelflight, Heathertail, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Owlclaw. At table two, Icecloud, Robinwing, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze."

"Not bad," Mousewhisker whispered to Lionblaze. "I may actually like this table more than what we were doing before."

Lionblaze shrugged. "Yeah. Oh, and did I tell you, Heathertail and some sixth grader named Sedgewhisker is coming with us after school?"

"No...why are they coming?"

"Because.." Lionblaze really didn't have an answer, except for something...

"You like Heathertail!" Mousewhisker's eyes were wide.

Lionblaze turned red and felt heat flooding off him in embarrassment. "No..." he mumbled, avoiding Mousewhisker's eyes.

"Lionblaze and Heather-" Mousewhisker began to sing really loud.

"Shut it!" Lionblaze slapped his tail over Mousewhisker's mouth.

Mousewhisker spat out Lionblaze's tail. "Eww, dude!"

"Then be quiet or else this isn't the end of my tail!" he hissed.

"What's the big deal?" Mousewhisker asked, sitting in a seat.

Lionblaze slid into the seat next to him. "I don't want anyone to know." "It's not a big deal. Besides, everyone knows that I like Honeyfern," Mousewhisker snorted.

"Except you're less secretive than me."

"That's true." he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to seventh grade math! I'll be your teacher, Sandstorm. We will be studying many different things this year. Now, does everyone have their binders?"

Everyone nodded, except for Mousewhisker. "I didn't know we needed our binders. Last year, we didn't need them for the first day."

"Well, this is not sixth grade, and you are more used to middle school setup. You need your binders. You may go get it from your locker."

"Thank you." Mousewhisker stood up and hurried out of the room.

"Make sure you bring pencils, not pens to class. It's too easy to make mistakes in math, and I don't like to see papers with cross-out lines on them."

"What about White-Out?" asked Icecloud. "That still makes the paper messy, and sometimes you can white-out things you don't want to. Plus, I don't like the smell of it."

"Go figure." Icecloud said quietly.

"Now, as a starter..." Sandstorm took a pile of paper from her desk and began passing them out, print-side down.

"Multiplication tables?" yelped Kestrelflight.

"No! Don't turn it over!" Sandstorm said quickly.

"Sorry." Kestrelflight turned the paper back over.

When Mousewhisker came back, Sandstorm went over to her desk and grabbed a stopwatch. "You have five and half minutes to do as much as you can." she clicked the timer on. "Begin."

Lionblaze flipped over his paper. It was multiplication, zero to twelve. He started with the zero column. _Zero, zero, zero, zero..._ He completed it with half a minute to spare.

"Done! Put down your pencils, and take out a pen. I mean it, Mousewhisker, put down the pencil." Sandstorm added, eyeing Mousewhisker as he scribbled furiously, trying to cram some more answers onto the paper. His eyes widened at the fact the teacher noticed, and hastily dropped his pencil. It rolled off the desk. "Now, take these answer sheets and correct your papers. Then, score it out of the total amount of questions. Use your brain. Add! Use a different color utensil to correct the paper. It can be a pen, if you want." she added when Icecloud raised her paw.

Icecloud put it down.

Lionblaze scanned the paper, referring to the answer sheet once in a while. _Right, right, right, right..._ only one wrong! Not bad! He'd gotten 11 times eleven wrong. He'd always had trouble with that one.

"Now, here's a form that your parents need to sign. Return it to me ASAP, preferably tomorrow," Sandstorm meowed.

"Okay." the students chorused.

"Good. Now, to business. The chalkboard over there is where the homework will be written every day. Please take out your agendas and copy down the homework for tonight."

Lionblaze grabbed his agenda and pulled out a pencil. He looked up at the board. It said Get form signed and Decimal Review Sheet, due tomorrow

"How can we have homework on the first day?!" Mousewhisker groaned at Lionblaze.

"I really don't know," Lionblaze sighed, scribbling it down.

"Is everyone done? Good. Now, does anyone have questions concerning the curriculum, the supplies, or anything else math-related?" Sandstorm asked.

Mousewhisker raised his paw.

"Yes, Owlclaw?"

"I'm Mousewhisker," he corrected her.

"Oh, great StarClan, I apologize. I'm never good with names. What was your question?"

"Why do we have homework on the first day?"

"A smarty-paws, I see." Sandstorm frowned. "You're lucky it's not more."

"Sorry." Mousewhisker muttered, and closed his mouth.

"Thank you. Now, does anyone have any _real_ questions?" Sandstorm's gaze, now rather icy, reached Lionblaze, and the coldness of the glare reached his bones. He shivered slightly.

Icecloud raised her paw.

"Not about the pen thing is it?"

Icecloud put her paw down.

"If that's all..." Sandstorm shrugged. "Well, I thought that it would take longer, but we got through this quickly. You may start on your homework." she went over to her desk and grabbed two stacks of papers. Do I have any helpers?"

Icecloud, Kestrelflight, Berrynose, and Heathertail raised their paws.

"Kestrelflight and Heathertail. Kestrelflight, please pass out the forms, and Heathertail, please pass out the worksheet."

When Heathertail got around to him, she blinked and smiled shyly at him. Lionblaze intentionally avoided her eyes, so Mousewhisker didn't have anything to tease him about. When Heathertail moved on, Lionblaze couldn't help but to notice the hurt in her eyes. He sighed as Kestrelflight came around and placed the form on his desk. He moved the paper over and got to work.


	4. Mrs Artistic Grumpypants

"Dude, that was _cold_," Mousewhisker said to him as they walked out of the math classroom. "Why'd you ignore Heathertail like that?"

"Because I know you'd give me a hard time if I didn't ignore her."

"Well, I guess you've got truth there. But honestly, it's a lose-lose situation. I'm giving you a hard time about ignoring her!"

"Oh shut it," Lionblaze muttered. He slid past Toadstep, a sixth grader, who was heading in the other direction.

"What do you have next?" Mousewhisker leaned against Foxleap's locker as

Lionblaze entered his combination for his locker and opened it. He put his math binder back and grabbed his pencil case. "I've got art with Nightcloud this period. What do you have?"

"A study with Onestar." Mousewhisker sighed. "And I got my homework done in math!"

"What did you have first period?"

"Um, english with Brackenfur. But he's too nice to give us any homework on the first day. Except for a form."

"Great! What did you do? He's my teacher, too." Lionblaze added.

"We don't have time for this. We're going to be late."

"Since when did you care about that?" Lionblaze slammed his locker shut. "Since my parents had a "talk" with me about getting so many detentions for being late to class. And they said if that number didn't go down this year, I would be "In big trouble mister"!"

The bell rang.

"Thanks, Lionblaze." Mousewhisker snorted. He ran off. Lionblaze groaned. He hurried down the nearly empty hall. He darted down the staircase, then down that hall, then into the art room.

"Oh, Lionblaze, glad you could join us." Nightcloud said dryly as he slipped into the seat between Hollyleaf and Robinwing.

"Sorry. My- I mean, I had trouble, well, getting my locker open."

Nightcloud sniffed disapprovingly at his words. "Well, you're here now, so let's get down to business. The seats you are sitting in right now are your permanent seats. Do not complain, or you will get a detention."

Lionblaze sighed. Robinwing was not the best person to be sitting next to.

"For those of you who had me last year, welcome back." Lionblaze looked around. That would be Robinwing, Mallownose, Minnowtail, Willowshine, and himself. "For those of you who had Duskfur, welcome." That would be Hollyleaf, Heathertail, and Smokefoot. "This year we will be focusing on ceramics, with clay. But first, we will have to sketch some ideas. Please take out a pencil, and come up and get a blank sheet of paper."

Lionblaze unzipped his pencil case and grabbed his mechanical pencil. Then he stood up and hurried over to Nightcloud's desk, and grabbed a piece of paper. "Lionblaze!" Hollyleaf called over to him. "Grab me a piece, will you?"

"Hollyleaf, there will be no yelling in this classroom. Surely your kindergarten teacher taught you to not to yell in a classroom?" Nightcloud's voice was full of scorn.

"Sorry." Hollyleaf returned Nightcloud's scornful comment, not sounding sorry at all.

Lionblaze nodded to Hollyleaf and grabbed a second piece of paper and hurried back to his seat. "Thanks, Blazey." Hollyleaf took her sheet of paper. "You know, I already..." she lowered her voice. "Hate Nightcloud. And this is after five minutes of class. How did you survive her last year?"

"I don't know," Lionblaze admitted.

"Now, fold your paper into six pieces," Nightcloud instructed. Lionblaze obeyed, Hollyleaf regretfully following.

"Now, copy down the things that I draw on the whiteboard. One thing per box," Nightcloud ordered.

"Oh boy," Hollyleaf groaned. "Nightcloud's mean _and_ boring. What a great combination! Again, Lionblaze, how did you manage with her?"

"Again, Hollyleaf, I don't know!" Lionblaze sighed. "Hopefully, when we use clay, it''ll be more exciting."

"Clay is boring. And it gets under your claws and it takes forever to get out!" Hollyleaf was going on a rave. Another thing she was famous for.

"Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, stop talking!" Nightcloud's grumpy hiss snapped them back into attention.

"Okay," Hollyleaf muttered. Then she pressed down hard on her paper with her pencil and snapped the lead. Then she stood up and walked over to the pencil sharpener, which was near Hollyleaf's friend Willowshine.

Lionblaze watched her get into a conversation, and have Nightcloud growl at both she-cats. "Hollyleaf, one more time and you get a detention!"

Go figure. Where had this situation appeared before? Lionblaze put his head over his paper as he thought back to science class.

Hollyleaf slipped back to her chair. "That she-cat has eyes like a hawk."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't talk." Lionblaze muttered back.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Hollyleaf said excitedly, and rather loudly.

"Hollyleaf, you have detention. You're staying after school today." Nightcloud growled.

"But I have self-defense class right after-"

"And you can explain to your trainer why you missed the class." Nightcloud replied tartly. "Come up and get a pink slip."

Hollyleaf shrugged, glanced exasperatedly at Lionblaze, and hurried up to get the slip. She returned Nightcloud's glare with a bored glance as she took the slip.

Lionblaze sighed at her. "You need to be more careful, or you're going to be getting a detention a day with her."

"Well, I don't have her everyday, so, well, no biggie." Hollyleaf yawned.

"But Holly-''

"Shush, Blazey. Willowshine's heard rumors that Mrs. Grumpy here is actually willing to give out double or triple detention's and she eagerly distributes a lot one-way tickets to the principal's office."

"Mistystar's fair-"

"Have you seen her when she's mad?" Robinwing interrupted him.

"No, but-"

"You don't want to."

"Okay...

"Shush!" Hollyleaf and Robinwing said together.

"Fine..." Lionblaze continued to work.


	5. The Begging

**Disclaimer: I don't own any book mentioned in here**

* * *

Lionblaze hurried down the hall and into the reading classroom. He was the third one there. Icewing was at her desk, shuffling through papers. She looked up. "Hello. Your name is...?"

"Lionblaze."

"Oh, good. Go sit at Table Three, the one closest to the window and blackboard."

_Assigned seats again?_ Lionblaze thought. He gave Icewing a nod and walked over to Table Three.

Cinderheart was sitting at one of the two desks at Table Three. She was scribbling in a notebook.

"Hey," Lionblaze slipped into the other seat.

"Oh, hey." Cinderheart didn't look up.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Lionblaze peered at her notebook.

"English homework. We have to write an essay on our likes and dislikes."

"Who do you have?"

"Graymist."

"Oh. I have Brackenfur."

"Oh, lucky. I heard he's really nice."

"Mousewhisker said so."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

From then, the other cats in the class filed in. Then, the bell rang as Owlclaw came in. He got his seat from Icewing and slid in it.

Then, Icewing walked up to the front of the room. "Welcome to seventh grade reading!" she announced. "This year will be fun, if you make it fun." she started handing out a form. "This is the "Reading Handbook". It has all the guidelines for this year, and how to make it great. Please read it over, sign it, and put it away so I know we're ready too move on. Oh yes, and get your parents to sign it. Have it ready for Friday."

Lionblaze scanned the paper. He didn't really want to read it. So he flipped over the paper and signed it. He put it away.

Icewing hurried over to him. "Well, aren't you a quick reader!" she puffed. "Let's start the year right. Nobody can read that quickly. Please read it properly. You might find some interesting things in there." she winked and walked away.

Lionblaze let out a huffy breath. It was like all the teachers had hawk eyes. He pulled out the paper and began to actually read. When be got to the rules, he began to understand what Icecloud meant by "Interesting things in there".

_Rules:_

_No gum-chewing _

_No unnecessary bathroom breaks _

_Pay attention _

_Read everything you are directed to read, do not scan papers or books _

_Follow the rules and we will have a great year! _

_Go figure,_ Lionblaze thought. He finished reading and put it back away. By then, everyone else had opened their folders and slipped them into the pockets.

"Is everyone done? Good. Now, project time!" Icewing said cheerfully.

"What?" the classroom erupted with groans, complaints, and protests.

"It isn't that hard. All you have to do is read a "classic" book, which you pick with your partner, who is sitting right across from you. Then you have to type a report and do a model, then present it to the class. You will have three class periods to work on it, and it is due in two weeks. You must do something to help your partner. One of you can't do all of the work. Now, do I have three volunteers to pass out some papers?"

Cinderheart, Owlclaw, and Kestrelflight raised their paws.

"Perfect! Cinderheart, please pass out the rules and guidelines packets. Owlclaw, please pass out the Partner Agreement sheet. And Kestrelflight, pass out the list of approved classic books."

The students went up and took the papers from Icewing and they walked around, quickly distributing the papers.

Cinderheart sat back down at her seat. "So, first of all, let's sign the Partner Agreement." she grabbed her paper and signed it. Then she took Lionblaze's and signed it.

Lionblaze followed.

"I'll do the essay, you do the model." Cinderheart seemed used to taking charge of projects.

Lionblaze wanted to be in charge. So he contradicted her. "I'll do the essay."

"You're joking."

"Yeah." he admitted. He didn't really want to do the essay.

Cinderheart purred. "Oh, Lionblaze."

_Awkward!_ Lionblaze thought. "What story do you want to do? We have to have three stories. On here, it says that Icewing will do a 'first come, first serve' thing." he pointed to the 'rules and guidelines' sheet.

Cinderheart grabbed her list. "Ooh! Let's do Little Women!"

"Great StarClan no." Lionblaze puffed. "Any book named something like that mustn't be anything good because A. I don't want to read a story about small girls. B. It sounds like there aren't any boys in it. And C. It's a classic, meaning it's about a million years old. And I've heard of what people wore in the old days. They had poofy dresses and head fur piled high on top of their head. That's not cool!"

Cinderheart opened her mouth, then shut it. "Fine. Then what do you want to read?"

"Moby Dick. I heard that there's a whale that attacks a ship!"

"Exactly why we won't be doing that." Cinderheart sniffed.

"Fine. What about-"

"Ooh, ooh! Let's do Flowers for Algernon!"

"Nooo. Algernon's a boy's name. Boys don't like flowers. Wait. Is this a story about a married couple and the wife doesn't know what men like, and then-"

"No. It's about a mentally challenged person, who gets brain surgery done to make him smarter. And there's a mouse called Algernon who is basically the man's friend, and he had the same operation done to him."

"No! Nothing that has a happy relationship with mice! Mice are prey, not friends!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not. Again, mice are prey, not friends. Plus, why would you give flowers to a mouse?"

"Pretty please with the Hunger Games on top?"

"_What_?"

"Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and hot fudge on top?"

"Fine! But Moby Dick is our second choice."

"Whatever. Then we'll do Old Yeller. It's about a dog."

"No way-"

Cinderheart was already on her way up to Icewing.

_Please be _Moby Dick, _please be_ Moby, Moby, Moby, Moby...

"We're doing Flowers for Algernon!"


	6. Lionblaze vs Breezepelt Part II

"So, did Onestar punish you for being late?" Lionblaze entered his combination on his locker and pulled it open.

Mousewhisker purred. "You wish. You see, Onestar's clueless. He thought I'd gotten lost, y'know, not being in school for the whole summer."

"That's awesome. I've got him for social studies." Lionblaze jammed his things into his locker and slammed it shut. "Let's go." he started down the hallway.

Mousewhisker ran after him. "Are you getting the toasted vole?"

"No, I'm getting pizza." Lionblaze waved his ten-dollar bill in front of him. "And water, and chips, and a slush."

"Very healthy." Mousewhisker teased. "Can I borrow money? My dad only gave me enough for lunch, and nothing else."

"Sure." Lionblaze shrugged. "But you'll have to pay me back."

"Dude!" Mousewhisker said, as they went to the stairs. "I'm your best friend!"

"Who needs to pay me back."

"Fine."

They went into the lunchroom. It bustled with activity. The cafeteria was so big, they had the sixth, seventh, and eighth graders sit together. Lionblaze didn't think this was a good idea. Every day last year, he had been shoved around by careless eighth graders. But he didn't expect that amount this year, now that he wasn't one of the youngest cats in school.

He got in line for lunch and glanced at the whiteboard with the lunch choices.

_Main Lunch: Toasted Vole Sandwich on either sourdough or whole wheat bread _

_Sides: Fruit cups, jello, potato chips _

_Other lunch choices: PB & J _

_Pizza _

_Hot dog _

_Grilled Cheese _

_Chicken nuggets _

_Salad _

_French fries are optional, but can come with any meal_

_Drinks: Water _

_Milk (chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, or plain) _

_Orange Juice_

Lionblaze grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, took a tray, and went to the lunch lady. "Pizza and fries please." he pushed his tray towards her. The lunch lady put a piece of pizza on his tray and a scoop of fries. Then he went to the checkout line, grabbed a bag of chips, and another lunch lady said to him, "$3.00." Lionblaze handed her the ten. She made change and handed it back to him. Lionblaze placed it on his tray and went to the back of the room, near the vending machines. He sat down next to Birchfall. "Hey," he said.

"Hey Blazey." Birchfall had decided to use Hollyleaf's nicknames.

Mousewhisker sat down across from him. "Hello, peeps!" he said.

Suddenly, an apple slice flew between him and Birchfall.

And then there was a yowl. "FOOD FIGHT!"

The cafeteria immediately turned to chaos.

Birchfall grabbed his spoon and jello cup, dug it in to the cup, placed his claw on the spoon, pulled back, and let fire. It landed on Robinwing's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Robinwing yowled. He grabbed a handful of chips and threw it at Birchfall.

Suddenly, a chicken nugget hit Lionblaze between the eyes. "Breezepelt!" he growled.

The black-furred cat grinned down at him. "Bet that you wouldn't retaliate, wimp." he taunted him.

Lionblaze hissed. "Try me!" he got up, money in hand. He went over to the snack bar. "Can I have a large rainbow slush please?" he somehow remained calm.

"Sure." said the lady. She handed him the money. "A dollar fifty."

Lionblaze handed her two dollars. She handed him back fifty cents change.

He marched over to Breezepelt.

"Ha! What are you going to do with a-" Breezepelt's smug expression changed into horror. "No... no..."

"Oh, yes." Lionblaze lifted the cup up and dumped it on Breezepelt.

"Oh, you'll pay for-"

"SILENCE!"

"Oh no." Lionblaze groaned. He slid into his seat.

Bramblestar, the vice principal, stood at a microphone. "I am disappointed in you all!" he barked. "Not cool! We've been through this before. No food fights! Since I can't give you all detention, until I think you're ready, you will be sitting in homeroom while in here. Behave, and you will be able to sit with your friends. But if you misbehave, I will keep you sitting in homerooms. Crowfeather will start dismissing now." he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Lionblaze's belly growled. _I didn't get to eat!_


	7. Lionblaze vs Breezepelt Part III

Lionblaze went into the locker room to change into his gym clothes. He pulled off his pants and changed into his gym shorts. Then he went upstairs, and went over to where Squirrelflight's students usually sat.

"Hi." a quiet voice sounded from next to him.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze mewed. "Oh gosh, I'm really sorry about math. I didn't want to ignore you, but Mousewhisker was giving me a hard time and I didn't want him to tease me more and-"

"It's fine. Sedgewhisker was giving me a hard time about it. Maybe we shouldn't hang out after school though. Everyone's acting like this is a big deal."

"Oh- oh. Okay. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Heathertail said.

"All right!" Squirrelflight said. "Stand up and stretch! We're playing dodgeball against Blackstar's class!"

"Oh yeah!" Lionblaze cheered. He stood up and did several arm stretches. Then leg stretches, then torso stretches. Then he flexed his claws. "I'm _so_ ready for this!"

"All right, line up!" cried Squirrelflight, as she helped Blackstar set up the balls. "Behind the line, that means you, Mousewhisker!" she sang.

Mousewhisker, who was in Blackstar's class, shuffled backward.

"Ready, on your mark, get set... GO!" Squirrelflight yelled as Blackstar blew his whistle.

"Remember, when you get hit, you're out!" Blackstar yelled as Lionblaze charged forward. "And if you throw a ball and somebody catches it, you're out!"

Lionblaze scooped up two balls and felt his fur being ruffled as a ball whizzed by him. He ran backwards and fired a ball to where Hollyleaf and Willowshine were, whispering and giggling. The ball bumped both of them. "You're out!" he yowled.

"Not fair!" Hollyleaf cried. "Give us a chance, Lionblaze!"

"No thanks, I'm good. Yer out!" he yowled, sounding like a baseball umpire. He jumped as a ball flew straight at him. He fired the ball randomly, and it bounced off the wall and rolled away.

He glanced at the "Out" zone. From his team, there was Robinwing and Icecloud. And from the other team, was Hollyleaf, Willowshine, and Scorchfur.

"Lionblaze, watch out!" yowled Berrynose, as a another ball flew by him.

Lionblaze reached out swiftly and caught the ball. "Thanks, Berrynose!" he called. "You're out, whoever threw this!"

From the other side, Mousewhisker slunk off the court.

Lionblaze glanced at the "Out'' zone again. From his team was Berrynose, Robinwing, Icecloud, and Heathertail. From the other team, was Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Willowshine, and Scorchfur. Then, Foxleap ran off the court.

_We're down to three players. It's all up to me._

The two other players on his team were Honeyfern and Kestrelflight. Lionblaze was the best of the three.

Suddenly, there was a screech. Lionblaze gasped as the wind got knocked out of him as a ball was barreled into his stomach.

"You're out!" Breezepelt yowled in triumph.

_Oh, how I hate him!_ Lionblaze thought, as he gasped, winded. He shook his head and limped off the court.

Soon after, Honeyfern joined him.

To make a long story short, they lost.


End file.
